


Doll Face

by GremlinGirl



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Sex, Ben In Dresses, Bottom!Ben, Butt Plugs, Consensual sex slavery, Dollification, Feminization, Hux POV, M/M, Niche Kinks November, Oral Sex, Sex Slavery, Sex Worker!Ben, Training, light punishment, messy blow jobs, submissive!ben
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-25 03:04:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16653079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GremlinGirl/pseuds/GremlinGirl
Summary: For Niche Kinks November - Dollification PromptHux doesn't have time for romance, and he's got certain kinks that need to be sated. He buys himself a slave from the holo-net and finds the beautiful Ben is exactly what he needed.





	Doll Face

The large estate house rose from the rainy landscape, outside of any major cities and quiet by comparison. The sound of rain beating on the roof was nearly constant, but Hux enjoyed the sound. It had become a comfort sound, one that announced normalcy in the lifestyle he led. A governor, he spent most of his day buried in the work and without a real thought to a life beyond the estate walls. 

 

The First Order reigned, though Hux had stepped down from the military command years ago. He hadn’t been happy living under the thumb of Supreme Leader Snoke, and his patience had worn thin. Returning to the planet of his childhood, Hux had quickly adopted the title of governor and started work toward a better, more orderly Galaxy, or a small piece of it anyway. Never did he think he could have been happy with such a simple life, but he found it easier and safer. He wasn’t constantly waiting for someone to shoot him in the back to take his place at the head of the Order’s military. 

 

There was no Senate anymore, and the governors ran their planets under the Leader’s guide. Arkanis exported much of the Order’s weaponry, which made it an indispensable planet. This also meant that Hux had more leeway for compromise. His planet’s prosperity soared. His own wealth grew and grew until he had more than he knew what to do with. No amount of fine clothes or expensive renovations could make a dent in his accounts, and it was this that led Hux to consider something he’d always wanted but never had the funds for. 

 

Relationships were impossible, of course. He was far too busy to try and forge any sort of lasting connection. And besides, Hux found most people frivolous and forgettable. But he was human, and sometimes there were urges that he couldn’t fulfill on his own. Without a significant person in his life, he had more than once been sent off world to brothels or red light districts in search of whores. The idea of a live-in slave had always fascinated him, even during his time in the Order. A good pet to keep around, always ready for him, but easily pushed out of sight and mind when he didn’t have the time or desire. 

 

The slaver planets still had a booming business, many selling the First Order children to be raised up as ‘troopers, put through the conditioning process Hux had perfected. But, of course, there were also the sex slaves. Trained specifically to cater to the tastes of powerful people like him, empty-headed and submissive. He wanted one. He needed a pretty slave with a warm hole he could fuck. There would be no talk of it, and once he had them, they would be easily kept under wraps and quiet. 

 

That’s how Hux ended up pouring over seedy holo-net ads, looking for the perfect slave. Once he’d gotten past the general roadblocks for things like this, he was given a wealth of options. He didn’t want a slave from some backwater world, who would probably be sickly and emaciated. He was looking for someone who could fit into the high society life he had to lead. He was looking for a toy that he could play with, a boy he could fuck, one that would cater to his whims without question but wasn’t without personality. He found a site advertising for live in slaves, and his eyes alighted on a boy that was far too pretty for this line of work. 

 

The holo-pics provided were nearly enough to masturbate to all on their own. He was tall and broad, with legs that went on for miles. There were short video snippets of him walking in heels, showing off his pretty ass, posing in what was clearly fine silks. The planet of origin was listed as Chandrila, and a short name was all that was provided otherwise. Ben. Hux coded a message to the boy, and he sent it out the same day. 

 

“I am looking for a live in slave. You’ll be tended to, pampered, and treated like a prince. You can name whatever salary you’d like.” 

 

He received a response an hour later, naming a salary that made even Hux have second thoughts. But with it was an image, the boy in lingerie, blowing a kiss, and his decision was made. He agreed to meet, and sent his information, as well as half of the agreed upon monthly salary, just so it was clear he was genuine. 

 

Trying to appear as if he knew what he were doing was simple. Hux always had a severe, controlled nature about him, and this was no exception. He wouldn’t lose his cool demeanor easily, not even as he watched the shuttle land in his private docking bay outside his house. Hux downed the crisp alcohol he was drinking, then he set the glass down and sent a servant down to let the boy in. Hux had cleaned up his office, set up a tray of tea on the desk, as well as two bottles of different liquors. He wanted Ben for his brain as much as he wanted him for his body, and if the boy ended up truly idiotic, then Hux would probably turn him away. 

 

The door opened and his butler walked in, announcing the boy. Hux didn’t look away from the window for a moment, then he slowly turned his head. He had to mentally prepare himself, but even then, he wasn’t ready. The boy was softer in person, with big, full lips and doe eyes. His hair shimmered with raindrops amid the dark locks, like diamonds against a black backdrop. He was wearing a long coat that went down just past his knees, and Hux could see the fishnet stockings and the heels on his large feet. He walked in them easily - too easily for someone his size - but Hux wasn’t complaining. 

 

“You may leave us,” he told the butler, then motioned to the tray he’d set out. “Ben. Come on in, darling.” He circled around the desk, holding out his hands. “May I take your coat. They should have taken it at the door.” 

 

“I asked them not to,” Ben said, and he turned his face away almost bashfully. Hux stopped in his tracks for a second, stunned by how beautiful his profile was. Then, he walked forward again, until he was standing directly in front of the boy. “I imagine only you wish to see me. My body is for your eyes only now.” 

 

“Hm. Yes,” Hux said, acting as if he understood the point of such a thing, and he held out his hands again, for the coat. Ben slowly undid the buttons, then he slid it off his shoulders. Hux’s mouth fell slack as his broad body was revealed. He was wearing a sheer, red dress with nothing on underneath. The dress hugged tight to every curve of his body, his large chest, his waist, thick thighs. And Hux could see everything. As the coat was laid in his hands, Hux fought the urge to throw it to the side and claim this boy immediately. Hux hung up the coat, turning away from a moment. “Chandrila, right? Beautiful planet.” 

 

“Yes, sir. The beaches are lovely.” Ben’s heels clicked as he walked toward the desk, and he picked up one of the teacups, taking a gently sip. Hux turned around, examining his back, the large muscles underneath the sheer fabric and his pretty, perky ass which the dress stretched around tightly. 

 

“How did you decide to do this kind of thing with your life?” Hux asked, slowly walking up behind him. He had to remind himself that he now owned this body, for as long as he continued to pay for it, and he slowly reached out to touch the plump ass that looked enticing underneath the red fabric. “Surely, you’re not so empty-headed that you couldn’t get some other job?” 

 

“After the First Order took over, it became clear that my sort of work and talents would not be needed anymore,” Ben said, and he didn’t move. Sipping at his tea, he acted casually, as if Hux wasn’t groping his ass like a desperate schoolboy with their first glimpse of sexual frustration. Hux pressed forward slightly, gripping Ben’s ass harder as he circled his other hand around. 

 

“I can do whatever I like with you now,” he said, and it wasn’t a question. Ben hummed in assent, though, and it emboldened Hux to slip his hand up the front of the dress, and he found Ben’s cock and began to stroke it. “You belong to me now.” Ben sipped at his tea, Hux stroked him until he was hard. This felt like power, and Hux enjoyed it. He pulled the dress up over Kylo’s ass and smacked him once. Watching the flesh jiggle made his own cock start to twitch with interest. “Tell me honestly, is this really what you wanted with your life? To be a plaything for rich men to stick their cocks into?” 

 

The teacup was set down on the tray, porcelain clinking softly, and Ben looked over his shoulder at Hux. His full, pink lips smiled, and Hux stole a quick kiss from them. He couldn’t help himself. “I am just as necessary to you as you are to me. You have the power of control, and I have the power of allure. You can’t have one without the other.” He let out a soft moan that went straight to Hux’s dick, and Ben slowly spread his legs wider. “I will be whatever you want me to be, because that’s why I am here.” 

 

Hux licked his lips, then stepped away. He looked Ben over for a moment, then motioned for him to turn around. Ben did, then let his ass settle on the desk, and his legs spread out wide so that Hux could see every detail that he wanted. Ben had absolutely no shame in showing off for him, and Hux slowly stepped closer again. He spit in his hand before taking Kylo’s cock again, stroking slowly. “You’re beautiful.” 

 

“Thank you, sir.” 

 

“I want to make you...into mine,” Hux said, and he looked Ben over again. His dress was bunched up over his hips, and Hux could see his nipples were pert and pressing into the other side of the fabric. Groaning, he leaned in and licked them both, then moved up to kiss Ben’s lips again. “A pretty, perfect doll for me to fuck. You’ll always be available, and you’ll always be beautiful and flawless. Please? Let me make you into my doll?” 

 

“Anything you want.” The fact that Ben’s voice could be so level while he was being stroked only made Hux’s arousal strengthen, but he knew that he needed to make a good first impression. He’d already done more than he’d originally planned to do. This was supposed to be a discussion of terms, and he was already touching the boy all over his perfectly body. Hux’s hand stroked along one of those creamy thighs, just above where the elastic band of his thigh highs sat. 

 

“You’ll have to be permanently submissive. I’ll train you in the right way, the way that I want.” Hux leaned back in and gave another kiss to those full lips. Ben was delicious in every way. “You’ll be dressed how I see fit. Do you know what I mean by doll? Turning you into one?”

 

“I suppose you want to dress me up like a doll, sir.” 

 

“Not...not exactly. I mean, I will dress you up. I want you to be pretty for me, which will be easy for you. I want a fuck doll. You’ll lay out, let me have you.” Hux’s hand moved faster, and he leaned in, kissing all over those lips. Ben has a full mouth, and Hux ended up sucking on his bottom lip as his hand moved. He could feel Ben’s cock twitching against his palm. “A warm, living doll,” he muttered, still leaning close to Ben. “Your job is to be pretty and get fucked. You’ll have to lay still and let me have you; I’ll pose you how I want. You’ll be decoration, too. Do you think you can do that?” 

 

“Anything.” Ben’s head tilted back. His pale neck was exposed and Hux left fluttery kisses on his skin. He wouldn’t mar the perfection, flawless and smooth. That would be a crime. Licking a stripe up to his ear, Hux nibbles on the lobe softly as Ben moaned. His breathing was heavier now, and Hux grinned a bit. 

 

“You can come for me,” he said softly, and Ben did. His hips snapped forward and Hux gripped onto his hip with his free hand to keep Ben from sliding off the desk. His cock twitched several times before he came. He ended up with two white lines along his stomach, the front of his pretty dress, and once the orgasm passed, Hux took a step back to look. The boy wasn’t a wreck, but he was getting there. It was time to end this for the day. Hux pulled a handkerchief from his pocket and wiped his own hand clean. 

 

“That was very good. Can you walk? Or do you need a minute?”

 

Ben seemed to try and catch his breath, then he slowly slid off the desk and pulled his dress down over his softening cock. Covering that sweet ass up, but no matter. Hux would see it clearly later, or whenever he wanted, really. “I can walk.” His calves looked like they trembled a bit, but he was standing and claiming to be steady. Hux chose to believe him. 

 

“Follow me.” Hux walked to the door, leading Ben down the hallway and toward his bedroom. “My room is on the third floor, and I’m sure I’ll show it to you soon, but I thought you might want some time to freshen up. You will be allowed to have dinner with me some evenings, but not always. The dining room and kitchens are always available to you, and you can request anything from the staff you want. I don’t want you leaving the grounds, and the only room I feel should be off-limits is my conference room, which is where I host holo-calls to various business associates and officials from the First Order military chain of command. There’s really no reason you would need to be there in the first place, so I don’t feel this should be a problem.” 

 

He opened up the door and stepped inside, ushering Kylo in behind him. He could hear the click of his heels, and it make Hux nearly shudder with want. He’d keep himself under control for now. There would be plenty of time for wrecking the boy later. The bedroom was lavishly furnished, sheets made of the highest grade materials, soft and warm for cold, Arkanian nights, with a sheer canopy that feel over it of the most beautiful lace on the market. There was a wardrobe for Kylo’s clothing, a large vanity with three mirrors, dressers, a shoe rack, and an attached ‘fresher with a large walk in shower. All of Kylo’s bags had already been brought up and were sitting in a neat row against the wall. 

 

“Will I see you again this evening?” Kylo asked, turning and lowering himself into the seat at the vanity. He crossed his legs neatly, and Hux tried not to stare like an over-excited creep. 

 

“I have a meeting. I don’t know how long it will last. I’ll start training you tomorrow.” 

 

“Oh, training. Sounds exciting.” Kylo gave him a grin, and Hux wanted nothing more than to sail across the room and kiss those enticing lips and bite them until they burst under his teeth. 

 

“It will be. For me, anyway. I’ll see you in the morning. 0800 hours and not a minute less. You’re to be up and dressed and already fed and prepped for me.” 

 

“Yes, sir. Anything you wish.” 

 

“Good boy.” 

 

Hux left it at that, turning and walking away. He shut the door behind him, then quickly walked his ways upstairs and into his own room. More modest, the bed was large and comfortable, but without the extra regalia he’d had added to suit the exquisite taste of a slave from the Core Worlds. Hux walked past it and into the ‘fresher, where he unzipped his pants and pulled his cock from his underwear. He stood against the counter and jerked himself off, imagining Kylo’s legs wrapped around him, imagining those lips, his chest, that beautiful and plump ass. He’d take him so many times the next day, but he had to relieve this pressure before he exploded. Hux came across the counter, gasping and shaking as he squeezed his cock and milked it. Once finished, he cleaned himself off and went to the conference room, putting thoughts of Kylo away for the moment. Tomorrow would bring everything he needed and more. 

 

* * *

  
  


Ben’s lips were soft and wet, and Hux slid his cock past them and into his waiting mouth. The boy was on his knees, still fully clothed, and Hux was using his mouth as he saw fit. “Be still,” he commanded him, then stroked gently at the dark curls atop his head. He lips pursed as Ben lapped at the underside of his cock. It felt amazing, he wouldn’t deny, but it wasn’t what Hux wanted. “No, be still.” He pulled out, thinking of giving Ben a slap...but he hadn’t misbehaved, just misunderstood. “I want you to just sit there. Don’t do anything. I’m going to fuck your throat. That’s all I want.” 

 

“Yes, sir,” Ben said, and Hux saw the darkening of his eyes as confusion took over. But Ben didn’t have to understand why Hux wanted what he wanted. He just had to behave. 

 

“Anyone can be trained, boy. You just have to do what I tell you.” Hux hooked his thumb between Ben’s lips and tugged his mouth open wider. “Let your jaw go slack. That’s important. And I hope your gag reflex isn’t strong.” 

 

Grabbing Ben’s hair, Hux shoved himself back in and began to thrust. Ben’s tongue stayed blessedly still, and he pumped himself back into the warmth of his throat, which constricted around his head. Wet squelching sounded each time he hit the back of Ben’s throat, and he held him tight to his body. His balls slapped obscenely against Ben’s chin. Hux pushed deeper, holding Ben’s head still as he enjoyed the wet feeling of Ben’s throat around him. His cock twitched with interest, and he could feel Ben’s hot breath. Pulling back, he brought with him a backlog of saliva that dripped down Ben’s chin. 

 

Harder this time, he shoved in again and began to move his hips swiftly. Ben took him wonderfully, even when he tugged on his hair and heard the distinct noise of choking from the boy’s mouth. “Oh, good boy,” Hux said, feeling it when Ben’s body began to tense from lack of air. He went still, holding Ben’s head against him, cock pushing further down his throat, and he breathed out a satisfied sigh. It was euphoric. Ben wasn’t a perfect doll yet, but he was getting there. He would get there. Hux believed that he could train the boy right. 

 

Eventually, Ben started jerking, and Hux pulled out. He listened as Ben gasped and coughed, watching saliva drip down out of his mouth and onto the front of his pink dress. Ben had picked well, a skintight dress made of silk that hugged around his thighs. He looked beautiful in it, and the matching strappy heels were a good addition. Licking his lips, Hux watched Ben like a wolf about to devour a lamb. He stroked his cock and watched the boy, waiting until he looked back up again, recovered. 

 

“That was good. We’ll work on it more. Stand up for me.” He pulled a handkerchief from his back pocket and Ben gracefully climbed to his feet. Carefully, he wiped away the drool from his mouth and dabbed at the front of his dress a few times. “My good boy,” Hux crooned, then tucked the handkerchief away. Winding his arms around, he started stroking up the backs of Ben’s thighs. He watched his eyes, noticing the slight brightening of arousal, and he smiled a little. Pressing in closer, he felt the obvious hardening of the boy’s cock. Soon, it was visible, straining in the tight silks he wore. 

 

Hux slipped his hands up the back of the dress, pushing it up over his ass and giving the thick cheeks a squeeze. No panties, just as he’d requested earlier, and he slowly spread them apart. Slipping two fingers into the crack, Hux pushed them into the relaxed and sloppily wet hole. Ben had prepared himself, just as had been instructed. Hux let his fingers sink deep inside, loving the way Ben’s ass squeezed around them. He could only imagine how good it would feel squeezing around his cock. Ben’s arms suddenly lifted and wrapped around his neck. 

 

Pulling back, Hux’s fingers left the warmth of Ben’s hole and the hand sailed around to slap across the boy’s face. “I told you to be still. Do you still not understand? You’re my doll. Dolls don’t move, except for how their masters tell them to. You don’t talk, you don’t even breathe without my permission.” 

 

“I thought…” Ben’s hand lifted and he cupped his cheek as if he’d been mortally wounded. Hux was left rolling his eyes. As if the slave had never been slapped around before. Perhaps not a Core World boy like him, though Hux doubted that there weren’t a fair share of rough clients in the area. It wasn’t something to be refined to the Western Reaches as people would long to believe. “I thought doll meant pretty.” 

 

“It does. Haven’t you ever seen a doll.” Hux reached out, wiping his fingers on his pants leg before he took Kylo’s hand and guided him over to the bed. “Dolls are a most important thing. They bring their masters joy through their beauty and grace, but when they’re fucked, they are still and quiet. You’ll learn. Now lay down on the bed for me. Just lay there. Still. I’ll pose you how I like.” If Ben was going to be dense about it, then Hux didn’t mind just jumping right in. 

 

Ben laid down, his back sinking into the mattress comfortably, and Hux made sure he had a pillow propping up his head and shoulders a bit. Smoothing his fingers over the boy’s cheeks, he smiled when Kylo cast him a look. “Stare forward. Don’t speak. You can smile a little bit, if you like. Pretty dolls do smile for their masters, don’t they?” He gently tugged at the corner of Ben’s swollen lips, enjoying how pink and swollen they were after taking his cock. Ben slowly smiled, just a touch. Enough to make Hux smile wider in return. 

 

Picking up one of Ben’s arms, Hux kissed gently across his knuckles before lifting it and laying it up above his head. He smoothed his fingers down along his wrist and trailed to the inside of his elbow. Leaning in, he gave his large bicep a kiss before turning his attention to the other. This one he laid across his chest, more in a way to test if Ben would leave it there, though he was sure that the position wouldn’t be too awkward. Ben’s eyes blinked a few times, and Hux could tell he was confused and certainly struggling to understand. Ben didn’t need to understand, though, Hux reminded himself. He just needed to behave. 

 

Grabbing one leg, Hux pulled it up straight. He made him unbend his knee, until the leg was straight up in the hair, long and beautiful. Hux kissed along it, holding him back the thigh as he paid worship to the toned calf. Hux enjoyed these long, beautiful legs more than he out to. Once he was done, Hux folded it back down and gently guided it into place, knee bent and turned outward. He did the same to the other leg before he crawled onto the bed between them, looking down to see the gorgeous cock, still partially hidden by the pink silk. He pushed the dress up enough to his beautiful cock. 

 

Leaning in, Hux licked a warm stripe up from the balls, circling the head with his tongue a few times. He felt his doll shudder slightly, and he touched Ben’s thigh to remind him to be still. “Good boy,” he muttered, when Ben’s body responded to him, stilling once more. He wasn’t perfect this time. When Hux suckled on the head again, he could feel the body straining underneath him to settle and control itself. His thighs quivered slightly. This wasn’t normal for Ben, and he had to grow used to it. Hux believed that he would, eventually. 

 

“Beautiful boy,” Hux whispered, slipping his fingers back into Ben. “Such a good doll for me.” He went with three this time, stretching Ben out for his cock. Hux laid down on his stomach and watched as Ben’s rim stretched around those fingers. Swollen and pink from use, the lube coating it shined. Hux could feel how deep he’d forced his own fingers before, and he couldn’t wait anymore. He would worship this ass another day. 

 

Tugging his fingers out, Hux crawled back up the bed and slotted his hips up against Ben’s ass. He stared down at him, looking into the boy’s eyes. His eyelids batted, lashes brushing his cheeks bones, and Hux reached down to guide himself inside the warm, waiting hole. Ben did not disappoint, the wet slide leaving him with sparks of pleasure going up his spine. Ben’s ass was tight, hugging around every inch of his cock. “You took me so easily,” he said, then kissed softly around Ben’s shakily smiling lips. He could feel him tensing underneath him, but Hux knew that there was only so much the boy could take the first time trying this. He didn’t punish, instead starting to move his hips in a slow, but deliberate manner. 

 

Each of his thrust were timed and purposeful, and he let himself enjoy the slow drag and the sparks of pleasure it sent through his entire body. Moaning, Hux grabbed one of Ben’s thick thighs and slowly guided his leg up to hook his knee over his shoulder. “Beautiful boy,” he crooned, “big, beautiful doll. My doll loves his master’s thick cock, doesn’t he?” He didn’t expect an answer, and Ben seemed to be catching on, and he didn’t give one. With more thrusts, he could feel his body begin to ache for more, his cock throbbing and thick inside that warm ass. 

 

“Fuck,” he whispered, staring down into Ben’s eyes once more. His smile was starting to crack as Hux fucked into him. He could see the need to beg quivering on Ben’s lips. He kissed them to keep him quiet, tucking himself close and going still. He could have screamed himself, from the need to let go and fuck Ben in the way he deserved, but he had to remain in control, to keep his doll from misbehaving. 

 

“Just be still. You don’t have to struggle. You don’t have to do anything. Master will give you everything you need,” he whispered softly, then dipped his head to nibble on Ben’s earlobe. He wanted nothing more than to fuck him hard and fast, until he would surely be sore the next day, and he could tell that Ben wanted this, too. But this was more important, the training. He could let go and have him anyway he wanted once Ben knew the rules. “If you can’t be still, then we can’t do this. Do you understand, lovely? You can answer.” 

 

“I understand, but I-” 

 

“Ah, nuh huh. I don’t need anything more than that. You understand, and if you understand, then you can behave. If you don’t behave, then I’ll have to punish you. I’m going to fuck you hard, now. I’m going to fuck my doll until Master comes in his ass, and you’re going to be still and quiet the whole time.” 

 

Hux didn’t want an answer to that, and he didn’t wait, instead he sat back a bit and gathered his strength before drawing his hips back. When he pushed in again, the slide was rough and quick, a snap forward that sent a thrill through him. He kept going, thrusting hard and quick into Ben’s waiting ass, listening to the slap of flesh as he fucked the boy under him. He saw Ben’s face fall and twist, warped by pleasure, and he fought to put the small smile back on. Hux patted at his chest proudly, but he didn’t stop. 

 

Grunting with the effort to keep this rhythm alive, Hux sat up completely and hugged Ben’s leg to his body. He ran his nails over his exposed thigh before digging them in, fucking into him without mercy as he did so. A strangled cry left Kylo at this, and Hux slapped at his thigh four times, quickly. “Quiet,” he commanded, but he didn’t stop. He wasn’t sure that he could if he wanted to. There was something entirely beautiful in the way Ben struggled for him, trying to be good despite his inexperience with this. Hux groaned, and Ben softened under his touch. He felt him letting go, slightly, and the leg he was grasping at turned limp as Ben looked at him for approval. 

 

“Oh, good boy. Good boy!” Hux sped up his thrust, fucking into Ben as he stared up at him with slightly wet eyes, and Hux could feel just slight ripples of tension pass through him as he glided past his prostate a few times. That would be easy to train out, though, and Ben was doing spectacularly. Hux moved his leg down, letting it spread across the mattress, and he leaned into kiss over those unresponsive lips, feeling the smile that sat upon them. He moaned and moved, until finally spilling his load deep inside Ben, letting the taut muscles of his ass milk him for everything he had. 

 

He took a few minutes to recover, first fucking slowly through his orgasm, then pulling out and just laying over the top of Ben’s body to keep kissing him. His doll remained still and quiet the entire time, leaving Hux blissed out and happy, morse than he’d ever been before. He’d never gotten a prostitute to do this well enough, and Ben was a sharp learner that had picked up on the point quicker than he’d thought possible. His softening cock slipped out of Ben’s ass, and he shuffled away, watching cum drip out of him obscenely. 

 

“Such a good boy,” he said, then looked down at the straining, red erection that Ben still sported, and he shook his head slightly. “You can take care of that yourself. And that’s it. You can move, boy. Come on.” Ben slowly moved his arms, then pushed himself up into a sitting position, blinking his eyes swiftly. Hux sat back, then motioned down to his cock. “Go on. Take care of yourself.” 

 

Ben smiled at him, and it was almost shy. “Yes, Master,” he said, and the word sent shivers down Hux’s spine. He watched as Ben spit on his own hand, then clasped his cock in hand, stroking it slowly. He leaned back, spreading his legs wide and letting Hux see the cumstains on the bed spread as more leaked from his abused hole, and he moaned and stroked himself. Giving Hux a show, Ben eventually came, splattering himself with his own release, and slumping onto the pillow again. 

 

Standing up, Hux placed a kiss to Ben’s slightly sweaty forehead, then he walked his way over to the drawers across the room. He’d left them for Ben to store his things in, but the bottom drawer had already been filled. He bent over, reaching in and pulling out a sizeable plug, pink in color with a jewel on one end. He slid back over to the bed, pressing the tip to Ben’s lips. “Go on,” he encouraged, once more, sliding it inside one Ben opened his mouth. 

 

Hux swirled the plug around on his tongue, watching as saliva coated it. This was all the lubrication that Ben needed or deserved. Tugging it out, he swiped a string of spit away from Ben’s lips before lowering the plug between his legs. After a bit of coaxing, he managed to press it against his rim. Kylo’s swollen sphincter puckered around the tip of the plug, finally letting it slide inside. It sat beautiful between his cheeks, the pink jewel glimmering softly in the light. 

 

“Change into something that’s not cum-stained,” he said. “And make sure it’s pretty, because you’re going to be sitting with me all day, and I like my doll to be nice to look at.” 

 

“Yes, sir,” Ben said, slowly moving around Hux to get off the bed. Hux retrieved his own clothes as well, sliding into pants after wiping his cock clean on the bed sheets. He turned to see kylo shimmying out of the dress he wore, picking through his closet to find something else. He chose a silver dress with a flared skirt that would be easy to push up out of the way whenever Hux wanted his ass. A good choice. 

 

“My good boy,” he said, after Ben had cleaned off and changed, and he drew him close and into a kiss. “Let’s go sit in my office. I have some work to attend to. You can sit on my lap since you were so good.

 

“Thank you, sir.” Ben smiled at him, and there was a mischievous glint in his eyes. Hux knew that Ben knew exactly what the rest of the day would entail. More fucking, blowjobs, training him to be a beautiful doll. Ben would learn to slip in between the personas on whatever Hux’s whim required. His messy hair sat ruffled on his head, and the curls clung around his damp cheeks, but Hux didn’t care. He would have the boy wrecked entirely by the end of the day. 

 

He walked Ben out of the bedroom, watching his gait, knowing how that plug would feel deep inside him. And Hux grinned to himself. “Such a good doll,” he whispered. “You’ll be such a good doll.” 


End file.
